Historia de un amor
by KinoPicolina
Summary: UA...Un amor perdido a causa de la inmadurez de la juventud regresa para demostrar que apesar del tiempo y la distancia tu corazón aun le pertenece, es ahi cuando sus palabras de despedida retoman importancia "En otra vida, yo te buscare y cumpliremos todas nuestras promesas, seremos nosotros contra el mundo, así no tendremos que decir adiós…" SPAMEX,leer advertencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia de un amor**

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, lime o lemmon.

**Parejas:** AntonioxAlejandro(México), LudwigxAlejandro, LudwigxLovino.

**UA**

**Dedicatoria a:** **Addi Winchester**, por que con sus historias me enamore de esta parejita hermosa y me inspiro a escribir. Y muxas gracias por la ayuda que me brindaste, para que este bebe saliera a la luz ^^.

**Notas de la autora: **Este bebe surgió por un flashazo divino que tuve cuando estaba desparramada en el sofá mientras en la radio sonaba la canción "Por de bajo de la mesa" interpretada por Luis Miguel jajaja xD.

Pónganse cómodos y espero gusten del capitulo n.n.

**Disclaimer: **Porsche,los personajes de Hetalia ni nada que tenga que ver con el anime o la marca de automóviles de lujo me pertenece, solo las cuestiones en las que se desenvuelven en este finc.

La canción "Amanecí en tus brazos" es de José Alfredo Jiménez

**Capitulo 1**

**Reencuentro y esperanza**

**POV Antonio**

Me sorprendió verte atravesar las puestas del restaurante como una visión; pues no creí que fueras real, solo en mis mejores sueños volvías a mi después de tanto tiempo, pero no venias solo, estabas a lado de mi socio alemán Ludwig Beilschmidtun rubio ojiazul grande, fuerte, de aspecto rígido, serio, estricto y bien parecido, te acercas con el, aun no me has visto y yo desde tu entrada no he podido dejar de mirarte, hasta que tus hermosas pupilas como el color del vino se toparon con las mías a unos cuantos pasos de nuestra mesa, pude ver con alegría que me reconoces, por mucho que aparentes tranquilidad, tus ojos me gritan su sorpresa, confusión y ¿alegría?...quiero creerlo así.

Ludwig amablemente nos presenta mientras yo no puedo hacer mas que beberte con la mirada...¡wow! cuanto has cambiado, tus rasgos infantiles se han ido ya, dando paso a rasgos masculinos, finos y elegantes, tu cabello oscuro aun tiene ese aspecto rebelde pero acomodado de una manera que te hace ver casual y sofisticado, mis ojos inmediatamente vuelan hacia tu pecho donde los dos primeros botones de tu camisa negra con mangas largas están libres permitiendo a cualquiera admirar tu hermosa piel besada por el sol, y la ligera musculatura que has ganado con esfuerzo, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue ese cristo de oro que siempre lleve junto al corazón, mi ultimo regalo para ti…extendiste tu mano hacia mi mientras con tu otra mano tratas disimuladamente de alejar de mi vista el cristo, te tomo de la mano lentamente temiendo que te vayas, piel contra piel nuevamente y no se que hacer, tantas ganas tengo de llevarte a mi pecho y llorar por que dios me puso nuevamente frente a ti aun después de todo lo vivido y mas aun por que el solo verte mi corazón recordó lo que fue ser tuyo hace ya casi 5 años…

Me regresa mi mano, por favor- esa voz…

¿Ah?- mire nuestras manos unidas, luego a ti y recordé donde, con quienes y por que estaba ahí…te solté y mi corazón lloro.- jejeje lo siento Alejandro- saboreé con lentitud tu nombre- estoy un poco distraído- Lovino bufo.

Antonio Fernández y yo Lovino Vargas mucho gusto- saludo a ambos, presentándonos cual desconocidos, si supieran que tú y yo nos conocemos hasta la sombra…

Caballeros buenas noches soy Hugo estoy a sus ordenes- decía el mesero dejando a cada uno la carta del restaurante- si me permiten recomendarles, yo les sugeriría…- me sentía atrapado en un mar de confusiones…¿Por qué estabas tu ahí?, ¿Por qué todas estas sensaciones y sentimientos, que pensaba olvidados regresan contigo?, ¿A caso el tiempo y la distancia no sirvieron de nada? ¿Qué haces sentándote a lado de Ludwig?¿Por que le sonríes y miras con confianza y cariño?...estaba perdido, en una dimensión desconocida, por que se suponía que nosotros no volveríamos a encontrarnos, se supone que yo no tenia que reaccionar así, se suponía que yo ya no te amaba, no te extrañaba, no te necesitaba…

¿Antonio? Estas bien- La grave y calmada voz del alemán sumado al codazo en mi costilla cortesía de Vargas me volvieron a la realidad observando el gesto preocupado del alemán, el ceño fruncido de Lovino y frente a mi tu rostro inexpresivo, mas tus ojos no pudieron aguantar mi mirada, teniendo que mirar hacia otro lado, raro en ti cuando tus nervios están calmados, sonreí…

Antonio- la advertencia venia explicita en la voz grave de Ludwig, el ambiente se volvió pesado, lo mire y observe como su mano se entrelazaba con la tuya que estaba sobre la mesa, y lo supe, era lógico, tanto tiempo, era lógico…eres un estúpido Antonio, quiero salir de aquí, mas sin en cambio sonreí.

¿Caballero, puedo tomar su orden?-

Eh? A si claro- tome la carta y elegí el primer platillo que encontré, no tenia apetito alguno. Lovino se hizo cargo de elegir un vino adecuado para la cena, el ambiente cambio se hizo mas ameno, todos platicábamos de trivialidades, tu y yo tratándonos como dos extraños, era lo mejor…pero tu característica alegría contagiosa, tu negro sentido del humor, tu sangre brava, no las vi por ningún lado, ¿será por que esta cena es un modo de celebrar la asociación de tu novio y yo? ó ¿Por qué estamos en un lujoso restaurante?, sonreí, eso nunca fue impedimento para ti; para ser quien eres, ¿Sera que el tiempo y circunstancias te han cambiado?, me negué a pensarlo siquiera, aun recuerdo las divertidas platicas que compartimos cuando salíamos a comer y de ahí se me vino a la mente el bar donde te conocí, donde me enseñaste tu modo de ver la vida, tu forma de amar y enamorar, ese lugar donde me enamore de ti, el bar "La venganza de Malinche".

Ludwig y Lovino discutían sobre un tema mientras Alejandro y yo les acuchábamos y de vez en cuando interveníamos…el tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejano, me estaba matando, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, no después de tanto tiempo…

Por debajo de la mesa mi mano derecha se alargo hasta tocar tu rodilla izquierda he inmediatamente supiste que era yo, tu cuerpo se tenso, mírame, pedía silenciosamente, pero solo atinaste a tratar de alejarme moviendo tu pierna, y yo mas me aferraba a ella cual tabla de salvación, de vez en cuando sonreíamos y hablábamos como si nada estuviera pasando, mírame, pero en ningún momento lo hiciste, mientras los otros dos estaban enfrascadas en un tema, tu tratabas de alejarme de ti, arto de esto bajaste tu mano para arrancarme de tu rodilla pero mi mano fue mas rápida y te atrape, con discretos movimientos trataste de soltarte pero fue inútil, por lo que me miraste seriamente, y yo era feliz de ser tu centro de atención, mientras yo mantenía mi agarre, nuestras miradas mantuvieron una batalla y aprovechaba para deslizar mi mano por el dorso de la mano mientras mi pulgar comenzaba a dibujar en tu palma…tu cuerpo se tenso y tembló, tu rostro paso de la sorpresa a la melancolía mientras un ligero carmín pintaba tus carrizos.

Un recuerdo vino a mi mente…

**Flash back**

An…humm…tonio- hablaste entre dientes mientras el éxtasis recorría tu cuerpo, mientras enterrabas tus uñas en mi espalda y sabanas de nuestra cama…era hermoso verte cuando alcanzabas la cima, tus ojos cerrados, tus mejillas sonrosadas, tus labios entre abiertos e hinchados por mis besos y tu dientes que a veces muerden tus labios de ansiedad, tu piel de bronce aperlada, tus cabellos oscuros pegados a tu frente y cuello dándote un aspecto sexi y tierno mas no podía admirarte tanto como yo quisiera pues el orgasmo llego a mi atinando solo a abrazarte y esconder mi rostro en la curvatura de tu cuello, siento temblar tu cuerpo bajo el mío ambos respirando profundamente, temblando y disfrutando la cercanía, el calor y la sensación de satisfacción mientras las caricias y pequeños besos eran desperdigados por la piel del otro.

¡Mierda! tengo examen en tres horas- tu voz era cansada, me levante solo con mis brazos y mire tu rostro somnoliento- lo siento- me disculpo

Me sonríes tiernamente mientras una mano acaricia mi mejilla y me lleva hacia tus labios para regalarme un tierno y suave beso- no es como si yo no lo hubiese querido- dices en mis labios mientras yo miro mientras te alejas, como en tus labios nace una sonrisa traviesa y tus ojos brillan de deseo, sentí calor arremolinarse en mis mejillas y la sangre bombear hacia cierta parte de mi que aun estaba dentro de ti y comenzaba nuevamente a cobrar vida, ¡que dios se apiade de mi y de el por que no iba a dejarlo dormir en las horas restantes!.

¡Antonio!- dijo alarmado y con un furioso sonrojo, sintiéndome crecer dentro de el.

Jajaja tu tuviste la culpa- dije entre risas, sonrojado igual que el, para después dejar un pequeño beso en su frente - ¿Qué dices?, no puedes negarte.- dije soberbiamente.

Tus hermosos ojos rodaron para después mirarme con una expresión que decía claramente "solo mírame, cabrón"- mmm déjame pensar, hacer el amor ahora y morirme de sueño en el examen, claro sin olvidar el dolor en el culo o tratar de dormir lo que resta de la noche mientras tu mano amiga te ayuda con tu problemita - temí por su decisión

¿Adivina que?, creo que escojo la segunda opción- mi sentencia estaba dada y trate de rebatirla.

Pero…-

No- sentenciaste, así que con pesar me separe de ti, me alejaba para bajar de la cama y dirigirme al baño para darme consuelo.

Cuando al poner los pies en el suelo tu mano me detuvo y me jalo nuevamente a nuestro lecho, donde me recibiste con un apasionado beso mientras tomabas entre tus manos mi necesidad, haciéndome gemir entre tus besos, tus labios se separaron de los míos para hacer un erótico camino hacia mi oreja donde tu voz sensual acaricio todos mis sentidos haciéndome estremecer.

Es que acaso no somos amigos, Antonio- mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, en un acto tan sensual que no pude reprimir un gemido.

Amigos, –mis manos viajaban por tu piel con los ojos cerrados- novios…haaam…amantes…-detuve tu mano en mi, para poder terminar la frase y oírme lo mas decente posible- eso y mas quisiera ser de ti, te amo tanto Alejandro.- sonreíste dulcemente, pero tu miranda se ensombreció y me besaste haciéndome olvidar esa mirada y concentrarme en le momento.

Yo también te amo Antonio-

Nos besamos, nos acariciamos con deleite, lujuria, pasión y amor hasta terminar juntos por segunda vez esa noche, que como regalo divino podríamos compartir sin interrupciones, envueltos en nuestra propia realidad, una fantasía…una vez mas confirme cuanto te quería en mi vida, a pesar de que este amor sincero nació de la mentira, inmadurez y mi estupidez

Nos acostamos juntos, yo detrás de ti, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, mi aliento rosando tú nuca mientras tú aroma salvaje y tierno a madera y hierbas hechizaba mis sentidos.

Y como siempre que compartíamos un lecho, te abrase y tome con mi mano la tuya para con el pulgar suavemente dibujar en tu palma y esperar a que durmieras, pero tan emocionado que estaba por poder compartir una noche completa contigo me aventure a cantarte en susurros una canción que te oí cantar una vez en el bar, que con mi acento español sonaba un poco raro pero no mal.

_Amanecí otra vez  
entre tus brazos,  
y desperté llorando  
de alegría  
me cobijé la cara  
con tus manos,  
para seguirte amando todavía  
te despertaste tu,  
casi dormido,  
tu me querías decir  
no se que cosas  
pero callé tu boca  
con mis besos,  
y así pasaron muchas,  
muchas horas._

Sentí como tu mano envolvió la mía para llevarla a tus labios y en mi piel pude sentir una linda sonrisa en tus labios, la ternura de tu acto me lleno, te acerque aun mas a mi pecho y te afirme a mis brazos protectoramente

_Te amo Alejandro-_

_Yo también-_

Y así dormimos juntos lo que le restaba a la noche, en unas de las pocas ocasiones en las que pudimos hacerlo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Tu mirada tomo intensidad y fue mi turno para temblar, entrelazaste tus manos con las mías, pero cerraste los ojos unos momentos como disfrutando el momento; pero en minutos te giraste hacia Ludwig, susurraste algo a su oído para después disculparte con nosotros, te levantaste y mis dedos se deslizaron entre los tuyos.

Tu mirada, esa mirada fue la que me hizo tomar una decisión, esta vez ya no tendría cabida el miedo, las indecisiones, la culpa, los fantasmas del pasado o las confusiones, mi corazón sabía lo que quería…y haría lo imposible por alcanzarte nuevamente.

Sonreí.

Es tarde y mañana tenemos junta con los socios minoritarios- oí hablar al alemán

Llamamos al mesero al cual entregue mi tarjeta de crédito.

No espera, yo lo hare- Dijo Ludwig de inmediato

Yo propuse la cena, tu pagas la próxima- sonreí amablemente.

Hugo se llevo mi tarjeta y la devolvió en minutos, después Alejandro llego y todos los ocupantes de la mesa salimos al estacionamiento.

Fue un gusto conocerlo Lovino- se despedía mi socio- Antonio nos vemos mañana

Igualmente Ludwig-

Alejandro- tome tu mano en despedida para en un inanticipado instante besarte una mejilla y luego la otra en la cual te susurre mis intenciones para que solo tú oyeras- No te voy a dejar ir esta vez- observe la sorpresa de todos los presentes ante mi acción

¿Que?- pregunte inocente-¿No se despiden así los alemanes?

Esos son los franceses idiota- replico fastidiado Lovino

¡Ah!, lo siento Alejandro si lo ofendí, por favor- hable con falsa culpabilidad.

Sonreíste hipócritamente, sabias de mi teatro.

No se preocupe señor Fernández queda disculpado, Nos vamos Ludwig, hace frio- arrepegaste tu cuerpo a él a pesar de que el clima no estaba tan frio y traer puesto un abrigo negro, bufanda y guantes. Mentiroso.

Sonreíste.

Hasta luego Lovino- tu mirada se poso en mi- Antonio- y tu sonrisa se borro- que te jodan- te diste la vuelta, tomaste la mano del alemán y juntos se fueron a su coche.

Ehm…te acaban de insultar por si no te acabas de dar cuenta- hablo Lovino a mi lado, y es que no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, estaba feliz, total y profundamente agradecido por esta segunda oportunidad.

Si, lo se-

¿Y estas feliz?-

Como nunca en mi vida-

¿Sabes que eres el tonto mas grande de este mundo?- hablo mientras se dirigía al auto y yo le seguí aun sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios.

Mañana comenzaría con mi plan de conquistarte otra vez, esta vez las cosas serian diferentes, este amor que siento por ti no puede cimentarse nuevamente en la mentira y la traición.

La junta donde se me presento como uno de los socios mayoritarios de la empresa, había ya terminado, ahora me encontraba en la oficina del rubio, sentado frente a su elegante y carísimo escritorio, mientras el atendía una llamada y yo esperaba a la secretaria que trajera los números de los últimos seis meses.

Disculpa la interrupción-

No te preocupes, entiendo-

¿Gustas algo? café, té, cualquier cosa.- dijo mientras aun tenia el teléfono en la mano.

No, gracias-

Bien- termino colgando el teléfono

De hecho, quería hablar contigo de algo personal- mi gesto y solicitud seria, hizo que se enderezara en toda su longitud sobre el respaldo de su asiento y me mirara con frialdad- sobre Alejandro para ser precisos- su mirada se afilo- conozco a Alejandro de hace tiempo, fuimos pareja, intente buscarlo pero le perdí la pista y cuando lo volví a ver ayer, no puede evitar sentirme como antaño.

Se lo que paso entre ustedes, Alex me lo conto hace tiempo, mas nunca mencionó tu nombre cuando habló de su relación, apenas ayer me confirmo quien eras…así que ¿todo esto lo hiciste por el?- habló refiriéndose a la compra de acciones para ser ahora uno de los socios mayoritarios de la empresa.

Sorprendido aun en lo concerniente a Alejandro, respondí a su pregunta.

No, sinceramente estoy interesado en esta empresa, no supe que Alejandro vivía aquí ó que era tu pareja, hasta que lo vi ayer en la cena- sonreí al recordarlo, para después retomar la seriedad del asunto- Ludwig, eres un buen tipo y me agradas, pero a tu lado tienes a la persona que nunca he amado mas en toda la vida y ahora que lo he encontrado voy a luchar por el, no lo voy a dejar ir esta vez.

Si dices esto para conmoverme y hacerme aun lado te equivocas Antonio, no voy a permitir que te acerques a el y lo lastimes nuevamente, conocí a Alex tiempo después de terminada su relación, tu no tienes idea de lo que sufrió y tuvo que pasar para salir adelante, no estuviste en los momentos mas difíciles a su lado, y justo ahora después de 5 años te presentas, todo fresco pidiendo una oportunidad, cuando él y yo estamos en nuestro mejor momento en todos los aspectos, no voy a permitir que lo eches a perder Antonio- el ambiente se había tornado tenso.

Las palabras de Ludwig me preocuparon en demasía, ¿que fue lo que vivió Alejandro después de nuestra separación?

¿Qué le paso?- demande

No soy el indicado para decirte, solo que ya todo esta bien ahora- la ira calentaba mi sangre, pero esta solo iba dirigida para alguien en especial, para mí, por no estar junto a el cuando más me necesitó.

No puedo hacer nada por el pasado Ludwig, y no sabes como me enfurece eso, pero Alejandro no es el mismo al que yo conocí-

Es obvio, ha pasado el tiempo-

No Ludwig, pienso hacer bien las cosas esta vez, el me enseño lo maravilloso de la vida y no sabes como se lo agradezco…pienso traer de vuelta al viejo Alejandro y si el de verdad me ha sacado de su corazón definitivamente, me iré-

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió entrando por ella la secretaria con los documentos solicitados, deteniéndose en seguida notando el ambiente.

Señor Beilschmidt, perdón por no tocar antes pero usted me dijo…-

No te preocupes Caroline-

Le traigo los documentos que solicito- rápidamente se acerco a Ludwig y le entrego los folders

Gracias-

De nada, con su permiso- y así como entro salió.

Fernández dudo que Alex acepte o quiera acercarse a usted nuevamente, pero si el lo acepta ya sea como amigo ó…algo mas, yo no puedo hacer nada, pero si le hace daño juro que se va a arrepentir-

Bien, que así sea entonces-

Ten- me extendió los folders solicitados

Gracias, entonces me retiro Ludwig- el rubio asintió, como despedida.

Salí del complejo de oficinas que son parte de la empresa de la que formaba parte ahora, el sol estaba brillante en el cielo claro, sonreí con esperanza en el futuro pues la vida me había reunido nuevamente contigo…quizás el destino no me permita estar a tu lado, pero si devolverte de lo mucho que me diste y enseñarte lo que yo aprendí de ti una ves, y la esperanza me las da tus ultimas palabras que compartimos en el pasado cuando nos dijimos adiós, pues el significado, los sentimientos y el momento hicieron grabarlas con nuestras lagrimas en mi mente y alma…

"En otra vida, yo te buscare y cumpliremos todas nuestras promesas, seremos nosotros contra el mundo, así no tendremos que decir adiós…"

Subí a mi auto con la esperanza sembrada en el corazón, tome mi celular y marque un número que conocía muy bien

Bojour!- me contesto una cantarina voz bastante familiar

Francis, lo he encontrado aquí en Alemania-

Je vais là-bas- (salgo para allá) la llamada se corto, sonreí, justo ahora me dirigía al lugar donde trabaja Alex, información obtenida por cierto amigo italiano que había investigado al enterarse quien era ese tal Alex, sonreí al saber que había logrado uno de sus sueños, formar parte de la creación de unos de los autos mas importantes a nivel mundial "Porsche"

Y bien, ¿que les pareció xic s? , espero que les haya gustado como a mi el escribirlo*o*, pues ya tiene muuuucho tiempo que no escribo un ff, pensaba subirlo para este catorce pero los deberes escolares no me lo permitieron u.u, sorry.

Además de que me alegra poner aun que sea un granito de arena para que el spamex crezca ^^, ya que hay muy poquito, de hecho las historias de Addi me hicieron adorar esta parejita *o* y tener deseos de escribir n.n, por ello de la dedicatoria.

Esta historia tiene continuación y un pasado, el cual se suponía publicaría antes que este, justo como dios manda u.u, pero me cuesta escribirlo! x.X, las palabras no fluyen tanto como me gustaría . por lo que no me quedo de otra mas que hacerla a la "Star Wars" primero pondré el futuro y después el pasado xD.

Espero que hayan tenido una agradable lectura, con eso me conformo, pero no me molesta si dejan por ahí de casualidad un reviewsito jajaja xD,

**Mil gracias por leer estas locuras, besos.**

**Ciao~! \(^0^)/…Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Historia de un amor**

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance.

**Advertencias:** malas palabras.

**UA**

**Dedicatoria a:** Addi Winchester y a los amantes del SpaMex.

Addi Winchester, Mimi, Angely-Cristal, y Chiara Polairix Edelstein mil gracias por sus reviews chicas, les agradezco sus opiniones y expresiones sobre el capi.

Agradezco también a los que en el anonimato me regalan un poco de su tiempo y leen esta historia.

Pónganse cómodos y espero gusten del capitulo n.n.

**Disclaimer: **Porsche,los personajes de Hetalia ni nada que tenga que ver con el anime o la marca de automóviles de lujo me pertenece, solo las cuestiones en las que se desenvuelven en este finc.

El fragmento de la canción "No debes tener dos amores" es de Pepe Aguilar

**Capitulo 2**

"En otra vida, yo te buscare y cumpliremos todas nuestras promesas, seremos nosotros contra el mundo, así no tendremos que decir adiós…"

Subí a mi auto con la esperanza sembrada en el corazón, tome mi celular y marque un número que conocía muy bien

Bojour!- me contesto una cantarina voz bastante familiar

Francis, lo he encontrado aquí en Alemania-

Je vais là-bas- (salgo para allá) la llamada se corto, sonreí, justo ahora me dirigía al lugar donde trabaja Alex, información obtenida por cierto amigo italiano que había investigado al enterarse quien era ese tal Alex, sonreí al saber que había logrado uno de sus sueños, formar parte de la creación de unos de los autos mas importantes a nivel mundial "Porsche".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

"_Alejandro- el aliento cálido en su oreja le causo que una corriente eléctrica le atravesara la espina dorsal-No te voy a dejar ir esta vez."_

Gruño en la soledad de su apartamento al recuerdo de sus palabras y las emociones nacidas de ellas, estaba enfadado con Antonio por aparecer nuevamente en un momento en el que todo iba viento en popa, el cabrón parecía un mentado jinete del apocalipsis, mas sin embargo el sabia que no era así, oh no, en lo mas profundo de su mexicano ser, lo sabia, sabia que estaba encabronadísimo pero con el mismo, por que se permitió sentirlo, recordarlo, ¿desearlo?... sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, quería aventarse de cabeza del tercer piso de su apartamento, mmm, no, mejor de la azotea de su edificio, meterse un plomazo en el corazón, quería desaparecer…culpable, una piedra mas a su pesado costal, mintió, Ludwig antes de irse y dejarlo solo en su apartamento le pregunto si todo estaba bien, no solo se refería a él solamente si no a esa noche, a ellos como pareja.

En una semana cumplirían su tercer mes de novios, no quería que esto terminara, no lo permitiría, no se encontraba bien, no después de esta noche y sobre ellos no lo sabia, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro; quería que esta relación prosperara, no se permitiría usar el corazón antes que la cabeza, el pasado es buen consejero, esta relación apuntaba a ser lo mas estable que había tenido en siglos, y eso era lo que mas deseaba y necesitaba en estos momentos, no daría cabida al demonio de la duda, antes quizás se hubiese arrepentido si no lo hubiese hecho, pero eran otras circunstancias, Ludwig lo quería no le haría daño.

Con Antonio era como estar en una montaña rusa, un cumulo de emociones y sentimientos que no quería recordar o sentir, el español tenia ya a su lado a su antiguo amor universitario Lovino, mientras el tenia a Ludwig, su amante salvador, su ancla.

"_No te voy a dejar ir esta vez" …_esas palabras estaban de mas…pero como movieron fibras sensibles las condenadas.

Cansado mental y emocionalmente su mirada se perdió en algún punto de su cocina dividida del comedor apenas por una barra que en ocasiones ocupaba como desayunador, ahí sentado en su cómodo sofá le abrió las puertas al pasado, al recuerdo de sus hermanos del bar; la mayoría latinos buscando en ese rinconcito de España algo con que conectase con sus raíces, Manuel o Manu pa' los cuates, chileno, el era su compañero de trabajo, mejor amigo, hermano de parranda y confidente, la "abue Lena" como solía llamarle, una viejita de padres españoles, nació y creció en México, mas en un viaje al país natal de sus padres conoció al amor de su vida por lo que escogió a España como su nuevo hogar, aun cuando el hubiese muerto en los primeros años de su matrimonio. Vivía en su mismo edificio, de aspecto dulce pero que hablaba sin pelos en la boca, sabia como el mismísimo diablo y con un corazón del tamaño del mundo, amiga, confidente, consejera, su fan mas fiel, sonsacadora y en ocasiones cómplice de sus locuras…Fernanda, española, amiga desde que llego a España, ella le ayudo a vivir sin problemas en ese país, su familia es muy influyente, gracias a eso pudo entrar a la universidad y conseguir un trabajo, con ella compartió departamento en España, amante, pareja de baile, mejor amiga, hermana, confidente, consejera, parte importante de su pasado y aun mas en su futuro… sin olvidar el regalo que el nuevo mundo le otorgo…en estos momentos no tenia a ninguno de ellos cerca…solo a alguien a quien amó como nunca pensó hacerlo, pero que así como empezó terminó…todo lo que mal empieza, mal termina…no, mentira…empezó mal pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada por cambiarlo, solo hasta que todo cayó por su propio peso.

Quería morirse de la risa por las jugarretas de la vida, la muy perra le puso en frente lo que hace mucho le dolió perder, como para comprobar si la prueba ha sido superada, pues bien que se prepare por que su corazón ya no estaría en juego, se burlaría de ella y del pasado, el ultimo que reiría seria el.

Se levanto, esto tenia que festejarse y no había fiesta sin música ni alcohol.

¡Para todo mal, tequila! ¡Y para todo bien, también! si señor.- alegre saco la botella de un lugar olvidado de su alacena…hacia unos años solo bebía cerveza alemana o vino, ahora merecía la pena hacer un brindis con tequila.

Por el pasado, por el presente y por un futuro chingón, salud -

Un segundo trago le siguió al primero, por que como bien rezaba el dicho: "Una no es ninguna y dos apenas es una"…pronto el alcohol contenido en la botella paso a su torrente sanguíneo, haciéndolo sentir liviano, feliz, regresando así sus ganas de cantar canciones de su tierra, de su bendito México que tantas alegras y tristezas le dio, así como España lo ha hecho. Algún día regresaría, algún día lo haría…pero por el momento solo se conformaría con su música tan llena de sentimiento y verdades…

Las horas, los tragos y las canciones pasaron hasta llegar a los últimos versos apenas entonados…

"_Perdona, mi amigo el consejo__  
__mírate en mi espejo,__  
__que no te suceda,__  
__no quiero que conmigo llores...___

_De mis 2 amores,__  
__ninguno me queda__  
__ninguno me queda…"_

Su vos era apenas audible, sus ojos ya estaban cerrados y su mente se hundía en un profundo sueño…dormido quedo en su cómodo sofá hasta que la alarma de su celular le anuncie el inicio de un nuevo día…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Estaba a pocos kilómetros de llegar al complejo automovilístico cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, leyéndose en el identificador "Lovi" decidió contestar con sus manos libres.

Si Lovi, dime ¿que pasa?-

Oye necesito que pases a comprar algo, en tu maldita alacena no hay nada-

¿Eh? Pero pensé haberte dicho que por eso te dejaba dinero en…-

¡No, señor!, no voy a volver a salir solo en esta maldita ciudad, ¡¿sabes lo que tuve que pasar para poder conseguir algo comestible?!, primero los coqueteos nada discretos de una señora gigante con la fuerza de mil hombres y luego ese perro del demonio,¡si hubiese estado un minuto mas afuera alguno de los dos me hubiera arrancado un pedazo!-exclamaba angustioso y alterado el joven italiano como si hubiese sobrevivido al mismisimo apocalipsis y todo por culpa de ese español y su maldita alacena vacía.

…¿que te gustaría que comprara?-Quería reír abiertamente al imaginarse a Lovino en esa situación pero si quería mantener sus partes vitales a salvo, lo mejor era no hacerlo estando él en ese estado

Y ¿que estas haciendo Antonio? ¿Ya termino la junta?-pregunto el italiano ya mas tranquilo

Si…yo, estoy conduciendo-

No me digas que vas a ir a verlo-

…-

¡Grandísimo idiota!...No, creíste que lo que te dijo ayer fue un "nos vemos luego", mí querido amigo te mando al demonio por si no te diste cuenta…-

Solo voy a disculparme-

No, no presiones, ha pasado tiempo no lo eches a perder por el desespero, me dijiste que querías hacer las cosas bien ¿no?, pues entonces hazlo-

Antonio, ese español que conoció en su época universitaria y del cual se enamoro, no era ni la milésima parte de lo que ahora es; tan abierto a sentir, apasionado, mas sincero en su actuar, mas feliz, desesperante, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios, y muchas cosas mas que seguramente no conocía, ahora era libre de las cadenas que apresaban su verdadero ser…muchos terminaron por aceptar su cambio, mas él amaba a este Antonio…cuando lo vio haya en Italia frente a su puerta después de tiempo; hundido, decadente, necesitado y dispuesto a arrojarse a sus brazos cual salvavidas buscando consuelo, como nunca pensó verlo; lo acepto y aprovechando tal debilidad busco ese espacio en el corazón español que una vez fue suyo para poseerlo nuevamente, mas lo encontró ocupado por cierto latino llamado Alejandro, que literal, voltio su mundo de cabeza y no permitía cupo para alguien mas.

Era gracioso, como la vida da vueltas y te pone en situaciones o lugares donde nunca imaginaste estar, de tener una vida tranquila en Italia ahora se encontraba siendo el jefe de relaciones publicas en la empresa del español y ayudante desde ayer a la causa de cerrar o abrir un nuevo ciclo en la vida del español, antiguo amante y ahora buen amigo, otra cosa que lo incentivó a ayudar a tal causa era la curiosidad por conocer a ese tal Alejandro que jodio su reconquista, pero al cual agradecería infinitamente el cambio del español.

Gracias Lovi, te quiero- si definitivamente, agradablemente desesperante.

Ah como sea, quiero que compres, ritoni, salchichas, queso mozzarella, tomates y cebolla…date prisa que me muero de hambre…ha! y no se te olvide el vino-

Suspiro, resignado y dándole la razón a su italiano favorito dio vuelta en su auto para dirigirse a un supermercado y comprar los menesteres solicitados.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

La cabeza le dolía como un demonio…no sabia cuanto había dormido pero seguramente no seria mucho…en que chingados estaba pensando para hacer lo que hizo a plena mitad de semana laboral…¡él ya no era así!…ah si, ya recordaba, la cena, ojos verdes…!maldición! Como le dolía la puta cabeza, aunque no todo había ido tan mal, el día anterior el proyecto en el que trabajaba no funciono pero hoy, ¡hoy si! Y estaba feliz.

Divagaba un moreno ojigrana mientras empujaba distraído un carrito de supermercado llegando al área de frutas y legumbres donde se topo con cierto castaño ojiverde que no esperaba ver por segunda vez en menos de 24 hrs, si definitivamente la vida y el destino eran unas cabronas perras, y los adjetivos seguirán aumentando mientras su dolor de cabeza no disminuyera. Pero aun así decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos y acercarse al español.

Jitomates, veo que tu gusto por ellos no ha cambiado- Alejandro saboreo cada una de las palabras en español deslizadas por sus labios, no podía darse mucho el lujo de hacerlo viviendo en Alemania…se acerco a Antonio por un costado.

¡Alex!- hablo sorprendido el español -¡Que sorpresa!- wow, dios era bueno con él -si bueno, hay gustos que nunca cambian- miro los ojos grana del mexicano frente a el, nunca cambian, sonrió -Jitomate, hace mucho que no escucho esa palabra.

Si bueno ya te lo dije una vez, jitomate rojo, tomate verde, pero el mundo es tan terco, que, que se le puede hacer-

Si saben deliciosos, solos o en ensalada, en salsa para pasta es deliciosa- hablo emocionado el español

Pasta, la firma italiana pegada en ese español, Alejandro sonrió, todo saldría bien…

¡Ja! si, pero nada se compara a juntarlo con cebolla, mucho chile y hiervas para una rica salsa, bien picosa- hizo énfasis sus ultimas palabras- que enchile la lengua y te lloren los ojos- Alejandro rio por su comentario.

Justo esa era la risa que había extrañado alegre y contagiosa, él también reía, era feliz por recuperar aunque sea un poquito de lo perdido.

!Ah! Y como olvidar, unos huevos a la mexicana, mmmm, Antonio ¡ya me dio hambre!- exclamo el mexicano contento, saboreando esos huevos de los que hablaba.

Fijándose mejor en el mexicano decidió preguntar por su estado pues se veía un poco enfermo.

Alejandro, te sientes bien, no te vez muy bien-

Pues gracias por el cumplido Antonio, pero si, estoy bien- al ver el rostro incrédulo del español decidió continuar con la explicación, nunca le diría que el detonador fue la noche de la cena, su orgullo y bienestar mental se lo exigían.

Pues digamos que Lud y yo alargamos el festejo en mi apartamento, pero creo que yo me pase un poco, jajaja, creo que soy mala influencia para él- el semblante del español cambio, cualquier emoción que había en su rostro se borro, su mirada se desvió al piso, serio, pensativo, sus esmeraldas volvieron a clavarse en los grana y sonrió.

No eres mala influencia- su sonrisa era dulce, cálida mientras hablaba- eres mas bien como la sal y la pimienta, le das sabor a la vida-

El calor subió a su rostro, sabia que estaba sonrojado pero no podía despegar los ojos de los del español, su corazón repiqueteaba en su pecho como tambor, no podía detenerlo, sintió se le iba un pedazo del alma en cada latido…tenia que alejarse, pero también quería quedarse, ¿Por qué?, ni el mismo lo sabia…desvió la mirada.

Pues gracias, mmm, bueno ya me voy Antonio que tengas un lindo día, me saludas a Lovino- dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero fue detenido por Antonio de su brazo, y su corazón se acelero, tantos recuerdos le bombardearon la mente que solo se quedo ahí y una solo palabra logro salir de sus labios.

¿Si?- deslizo su mano por el brazo de Alejandro sabiendo que no se iría.

Hable con Francis esta mañana y en cuanto…-

¿¡Francis!?- volteo emocionado, era un buen viejo amigo.

Si, él en cuanto supo que te había visto aquí en Alemania, tomo un vuelo y pronto estará por aquí, así que estaba pensando en invitarlos a tomar el viernes en la noche ¿Qué dices Ale? Avísale a Ludwig también-

Si, por que no, yo le digo-

Perfecto!, espera- comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas sacando un bolígrafo de su saco y una tarjeta de presentación, la cual volteo y escribió -ten- le extendió la tarjeta - el numero de mi móvil, háblame por cualquier cosa ¿si?- la tomo entre sus manos.

Nos vemos Alejandro y espero realmente que puedan ir- esperanza vio en esos verdes ojos.

Si, déjame ver, yo te aviso- levanto la tarjeta entre sus dedos.

Se despidieron, Antonio tomo su camino mientras él se quedo parado en medio de frutas y verduras como testigo de todo lo que había sucedido, su celular sonó y lo saco de sus ropas, era Lud.

¡Hola Lud!, ¿como estas?-

Bien, ¿y tu? No te oyes bien-

Solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, vine al supermercado por víveres y una caja de aspirinas que me quiten este dolor-

Ahm…-

¿Lud? Que paso-

Un suspiro se escucho a través del auricular -¿Puedo ir a tu apartamento esta noche?- algo había pasado.

Si, te espero entonces-

Bien…Te amo Alex- la llamada se termino.

Ludwig estaba bastante misterioso, algo había sucedido, ojala no fuese tan grave por que aun tenia que decirle lo del viernes no creía que fuese de su gusto pero, quería ver a Francis, ya vería como se las arreglaba, suspiro, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y las cosas no se complicaran.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

"_**No me tientes, que si nos tentamos no nos podremos olvidar"**_

_**Mario Benedetti**_

Mil gracias por leer estas locuras, besos.

Ciao~! \(^0^)/…Hasta la próxima


End file.
